Finding Lost Time
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: "kita akan bersahabat sampai kapanpun kan? Siwon? Heechul"/ "Heechul-ah saranghae", "mwoya?"/Siwon terus terisak "mianhae, Chullie-ya"/ "Dia tak pernah mencintaiku, maaf.."/ "Hehehe.. Ini geli, hannie-ah"/Frendship-Romance/DLDR-RnR/REPOST/


**-Terinspirasi dari mini drama DBSK (Yoochun) dan Super Junior (Sungmin)-**

_Special untuk Heechul eomma yang ultah (~'-')~ ~('-'~) yeee~ \('o')/ chukkaeyo ^_^ *plakkk! #telat bangettttttt_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Present

.

.

.

Summary: "kita akan bersahabat sampai kapanpun kan? Siwon? Heechul"/ "Heechul-ah saranghae", "mwoya?"/Siwon terus terisak "mianhae, Chullie-ya"/ "Dia tak pernah mencintaiku, maaf.."/ "Hehehe.. Ini geli, hannie-ah"/Frendship-Romance/DLDR-RnR

Author: Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang

Main Cast: ? (secret)

Genre: Romance, Angst

Rate: T

Warn: GJ, Typo(s), OOC, berantakan, dLL

Disclaimer: Cerita asli punya author.. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita..  
Dan para cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan yang merasa memilikinya(?)

A/N: Terima kasih, sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic geje ini.. Yang sudah lihat dramanya.. Pasti tahu.. Kkk.. Semoga feelnya dapet..

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading..

**.**

**.**

.

Semilir angin sejuk kembali mengingatkanku.. Akan kebersamaan kita dulu.. Saat melalukan hal yang kita suka bertiga.. Tertawa bersama, pergi bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama..

Aku merindukan saat saat itu.. Kalian tahu?

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**_Flashback_**

Seorang namja cantik berlari menghampiri dua temannya yang sudah menunggunya dibawah pohon maple dekat jembatan sungai Namhan..

"hai! Selamat pagi!" sapa namja cantik itu.. Dua temannya yang lain tersenyum..

"hai juga Chullie" sapa seorang namja beraksen China yang berwajah manis sambil tersenyum lebar. Teman yang satunya lagi hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan kedua temannya..

"nah.. Chullie.. Hannie.. Ayo kita berangkat sekolah, ngobrolnya di sekolah nanti saja ya.." namja berlesung pipi itu angkat bicara setelah sedari tadi diam menegur kedua temannya..

"baiklah, Siwonnie.." ujar sang namja cantik- Kim Heechul- dan namja beraksen China- Tan Hangeng yang biasa dipanggil Hankyung- bersamaan..

Mereka pun berangkat sekolah bersama sama..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Finding Lost Time***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kim Heechul, 16 tahun.. Namja cantik yang duduk di bangku kelas 2 SM senior high school ini memiliki dua sahabat karib yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia mau..

Menghabiskan waktu bersama, tertawa bersama, dan melakukan apapun bersama. Sungguh sahabat sejati..

Kedua sahabatnya.. Tan Hangeng- yang kerap disapa Hankyung- dan Choi Siwon.. Dua namja tampan yang duduk di kelas yang sama dengan Heechul, umur mereka juga bisa dibilang sama.. Mungkin hanya terpaut beberapa bulan saja..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Finding Lost Time***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

KRIIING!

Bel berdering menandakan pelajaran untuk hari ini sudah berakhir.. Siwon menghampiri kedua temannya yang memang duduk sebangku yang agak jauh dari tempat Siwon duduk..

"hei! Bagaimana kalau nanti sore mengerjakan PR bersama?" ajak Siwon pada kedua temannya.. Heechul dan Hankyung saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk setuju..

"bagus" ucap Siwon sembari tersenyum lebar.

"ditempat biasa?" tanya Hankyung

"ya.." jawab Siwon singkat

"baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti.." pamit Heechul lalu pergi keluar kelas..

"aku juga pulang dulu, Hankyung" pamit Siwon lalu segera keluar menyusul Heechul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari yang indah, ketiga namja itu tengah bergelut dengan soal soal yang diberikan oleh songsaenim mereka dibawah pohon maple yang ditemani terpaan angin sejuk di sore hari..

"Hankyung-ah.. Nomor 7 ini, kau tahu jawabannya?" tanya Heechul pada Hankyung.. Hankyung memang terkenal paling pintar dikelasnya.

Hankyung menoleh kearah Heechul, lalu melihat kertas soal yang disodorkan Heechul. "ehm.. Hari Gwangbeokjeol? Ooh.. Jawabannya 15 Agustus, Chullie.." jawab Hankyung cepat sambil tersenyum manis pada Heechul, baginya itu soal yang mudah..

"waah.. Gomawo, Hannie-ya.. Kau memang yang terbaik, hehehe" kata Heechul sambil terkekeh geli.. Lalu memeluk erat sahabatnya itu..

Siwon yang menyaksikan semua itu, hanya tersenyum simpul.. Ia bahagia memiliki sahabat sebaik mereka..

"Wonnie, kenapa senyum senyum sendiri? Seperti orang gila saja, hahahaha" goda Hankyung sambil tertawa keras. Heechul dan Siwon pun ikut tertawa keras..

Dan dibawah pohon maple itu. Semua kenangan terukir indah di setiap daunnya.. Tertanam kuat seperti akarnya.. Dan tak terhingga seperti dahan dahannya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu begitu terik.. Ketiga namja tampan- mungkin salah satunya agak cantik- itu sedang berjalan menuju pohon maple, tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.. Dan sekalian berteduh, karena pohon maple itu cukup rindang dan mampu memberikan kesejukkan bagi siapa saja yang ada di bawahnya. Ketiganya langsung menidurkan dirinya di rerumputan bawah pohon itu. Merasakan setiap hembusan angin yang menghilangkan rasa gerah yang menyerang mereka..

"bagaimana kalau aku membeli minuman dingin? Sepertinya akan membuat kita tambah segar.." usul Siwon pada dua sahabatnya.. Heechul dan Hankyung mengangguk antusias.. "bagus.. Aku pergi sebentar, ne.." pamit Siwon lalu segera pergi ke minimarket terdekat..

"hati hati, Wonnie" ucap Hankyung dan Heechul bersamaan..

"nah.. Sambil menunggu Siwon kembali.. Kajja, kita bermain? Mau? Bermaain tebak tebakan.. Ehm, tebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan? Bagaimana? Nanti aku beri clue nya?" ucap Hankyung.. Heechul terlihat berpikir lalu mengangguk.. "baiklah! Clue nya, dia benda hidup, dan dia sangat cantik.. Naah, silahkan ditebak siapa, Chullie ah.." ucap Hankyung sambil terkikik geli melihat wajah serius Heechul..

"hei.. Mana bisa cuma segitu? Banyak sekali wanita cantik di dunia ini.." kata Heechul sambil mempoutkan bibirnya..

"hahaha, siapa bilang wanita? Yang kupikirkan adalah namja.." ujar Hankyung sambil tertawa keras.

"ehm.. Kalau begitu.. Pasti Taemin? Adik kelas kita? Pacar adiknya Siwon- Minho?" tebak Heechul. Hankyung menggeleng..

"lalu siapa? Pasti Ren? Sepupu Siwon? Dia cantik sekali bukan?" lagi lagi Hankyung menggeleng.. Heechul mulai kesal karena dia salah menjawab terus.. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya lagi, lebih imut dari yang tadi membuat Hankyung semakin tertawa geli..

"dia ada disekitar sini, Chullie.." ucap Hankyung lembut.. Heechul pun segera melihat kesegala arah disekitar sungai Namhan ini.. Namun.. Kosong.. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana.. Pipi Heechul merona merah, kedua pipinya terasa panas yang berbeda dari biasanya.. Heechul menyadari bahwa jawabannya adalah..

"yak! Tan Hangeng! Sejak kapan aku ini cantik, eoh? Aku ini tampan!" ucap Heechul sambil salang tingkah, ia tersipu malu.. Membuat pipinya semakin merah padam dan Hankyung semakin tertawa keras..

"hahaha, akhirnya kau tahu jawabannya.. Princess Cinderella selalu pelan pelan dalam berbicara.. Dan bertingkah laku anggun dan berpikirnya pun begitu.. Perlahan dan sangat lama" goda Hankyung membuat pipi Heechul bertambah merah..

Karena kesal ia pun menggelitiki Hankyung.. Hankyung yang tak mau kalah pun balik menggelitiki Heechul.. "hehehe.. Ini geli, Hannie-ah.." Heechul dan Hankyung tertawa bahagia bersama.. Tanpa mereka sadari Siwon menyaksikan semua kejadian itu.. Ia tersenyum.. Namun tersenyum miris.. Merasakan dada kirinya berdenyut sakit..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flashback end**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ahh.. Saat saat menyenangkan bukan? Aku menengadahkan kepalaku menatap langit.. Siang ini sangat cerah. Aku akan pergi ke pohon maple itu, aku penasaran.. Setelah 5 tahun tak pernah kesana lagi apakah masih ada? Aku merindukan kalian.. Aku juga merindukan kebersamaan kita.. Sepanjang perjalanan kesana.. Aku terus saja teringat saat kita makan bersama, berangkat kesekolah bersama, mengerjakan PR bersama.. Bahkan sering juga tidur bersama.. Hehe.. Bukannya mesum, tapi.. Itu benar benar terjadi kan?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_._**

Mentari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, menyisakan kegelapan yang akan diterangi oleh ribuan bintang di langit.. Hankyung telah bersiap siap dengan ranselnya yang sudah berisi pakaian seragam untuk hari esok..

"chagi.. Sudah siap? Siwon dan Heechul sudah datang dan menunggu diruang tamu.." seorang yeoja paruh baya berbicara dalam bahasa China masuk kekamar anaknya- Hankyung..

"ne, eomma.. Hankyung sudah selesai" balas Hankyung dalam bahasa Korea.. Yeoja itu- eomma Hankyung- hanya tersenyum mendengar balasan anaknya..

"jika kau tak bicara dalam bahasa China terlalu lama, nanti kemampuanmu berbicara bahasa China bisa hilang, haha" canda eomma Hankyung dalam bahasa Korea..

"haha, nde nde eomma.." balas Hankyung.. Hankyung memiliki appa asli China dan eomma asli Korea Selatan.. "eomma.. Hankyung berangkat" pamit Hankyung pada ibunya setelah mereka sampai di ruang tamu..

"hati hati ya kalian semua" balas eomma Hankyung sambil tersenyum..

"arraseo.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Finding Lost Time***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kita akan bersahabat sampai kapanpun kan? Siwon? Heechul?" ujar Hankyung tiba tiba saat mereka hendak terlelap dalam tidur masing masing..

"tentu saja, Hannie-ya" ujar Siwon dan Heechul bersamaan. "kau ini.. Aneh sekali? Mengapa membicarakan hal yang sudah pasti, eum? Hahaha" kata Siwon sambil tertawa keras merasakan keanehan dari sahabat Chinanya itu.. "dasar aneh, sudah ayo tidur.. Besok sekolah bukan.." Heechul berkata sambil membenahi letak selimutnya..

Hankyung dan Siwon pun menurut, tak ingin membuat sang putri marah karna tidur cantiknya terganggu.. Merekapun mulai memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.. Kecuali seorang yang tengah mengkhawatirkan satu hal yang sudah pasti terjadi..

Persahabatan mereka akan-

Hankyung tak bisa tidur.. Ia terus memikirkan tentang perasaannya..

'apakah aku boleh egois?'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flashback end**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bukankah hal yang kulakukan benar?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari demi hari telah berlalu.. Persahabatan ketiganya semakin merenggang.. Tak sedekat dulu lagi, tak seindah pohon maple dekat sungai Namhan yang selalu setia menemani mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.. Hal yang ditakutkan Hankyung terjadi.. Ketiganya memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari seorang sahabat..

Hankyung dan Siwon menyukai orang yang sama.. Mereka menyukai Heechul.. Tinggal Heechul akan memilih Hankyung atau Siwon.. Namun.. Semuanya sudah jelas, Heechul menyukai Siwon..

Hankyung mengetahui semuanya.. Hankyung melihatnya.. Melihat Heechul.. Namja yang paling dicintainya setelah eommanya.. Memberikan kotak berwarna merah cerah berbentuk hati pada Siwon dibawah pohon maple tempat semua kenangan mereka indah terukir..

Hankyung menyadari sesuatu saat itu.. Bahwa.. Ia harus menyerah.. Hankyung tersenyum miris..

'Love is like snow' batin Hankyung. 'Cinta yang tak dapat diraih dan dimiliki.. Seperti lagu Xiah Junsu dari DBSK..' batin Hankyung lagi..

Mungkin ini yang akan dilakukan Hankyung, pergi dari kehidupan Heechul dan Siwon. Membiarkan cintanya bahagia bersama orang lain.. Dia harus terima.. Demi kebaikan semuanya.. Hankyung pun memutuskan untuk pergi.. Pergi meninggalkan semua, untuk menenangkan diri..

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Flashback end_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Benarkan aku memberikannya waktu itu? Kenapa kau pergi.. Padahal aku datang kesini untuk menagih janji.. Kita akan bersahabat sampai kapanpun kan? Siwon? Heechul?" aku menangis sejadi jadinya dibawah pohon ini.. Biarlah pohon ini menjadi saksi betapa sedihnya diriku.. "Siwon.. Sungguh.. Aku minta maaf.. Aku tak bisa datang sekarang.. Aku tak sanggup melihat pemakamanmu.." aku sesenggukan.. Alasanku kembali ke Korea setelah 5 tahun pergi ke China sebagai penyanyi terkenal adalah untuk menemui dua orang sahabatku yang paling kusayangi.. Tapi.. Saat beberapa menit turun dari bandara di Incheon.. Aku mendapat kabar bahwa.. Sahabatku.. Siwon.. Meninggal dunia.. Sungguh aku tak menyangka.. Aku sangat shock..

"Hankyung-ah.." suara lembut itu membuatku menoleh kesamping- tempat sumber suara- dan kudapati.. Dia.. Namja cantik yang amat kucintai.. Tengah memandangku sendu.. Aku mengusap air mataku dengan tergesa gesa.. "kau sudah datang? Lama tidak bertemu.." katanya lagi.. Aku sungguh sangat merindukan suara ini.. Dia tersenyum miris.. Aku pun ikut tersenyum canggung, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.. "pasti kau sangat kehilangannya.. Dia.. Sahabatmu.. Sebagai salah satu sahabatmu, akupun merasa sangat sedih" lanjutnya lagi.. Aku menunduk dalam..

"tentu saja.. Aku sangat kehilangannya.. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan kita secepat ini? Bahkan dia berjanji padaku, pada kita.. Akan bersama sampai kapanpun kan?" jelasku.. Air mata ini terus mengalir tanpa permisi.. Perasaanku sungguh kacau balau..

"Hannie-ya.. Kau datanglah kerumahnya" pinta Heechul padaku.. Perlahan ia memelukku.. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang sangat nyaman.. Aku mengangguk.. Kumantapkan hati dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Heechul menuju rumah keluarga Choi..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Finding Lost Time***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hiks.. Hiks.." isak tangis bergema di halaman rumah besar itu.. Seorang namja berlesung pipi tengah menangis.. Meraung sambil memeluk erat sebuah pigura yang berisi foto seorang namja cantik yang tengah tersenyum manis.. Aku tersentak, mataku terbelalak menyaksikan kejadian didepanku ini.. Bagaimana bisa? Siwon? Dia masih hidup.. Dengan cepat aku mendekat padanya.. "Siwon-ah.. Kau baik baik saja? Ini kau? Benar benar kau? Apa yang terjadi?" aku menghujaninya dengan banyak pertanyaan.. Ia terkejut melihatku namun sedetik kemudian dia memelukku erat..

"Mianhae, mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae" dia meracau, terus menerus meminta maaf padaku.. "Siwonnie.. Gwaenchana.." ucapku lembut sambil mengelus punggungnya.. "maaf" dia terus mengucapkan kata maaf.. Dan membuatku menjadi bingung..

"baiklah.. Ceritakan pelan pelan.. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres kan? Cepat ceritakan padaku.. Jangan membuatku cemas.." ucapku tegas..

"hiks.. Sebenarnya..." aku menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.. Aku sangat penasaran saat ini.. "Heechul.." dia menghela nafas sejenak..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Siwon-ah!" panggil Heechul keras sambil berlari menemui Siwon yang sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju perpustakaan.. Siwon berhenti dan menunggu Heechul sampai ditempatnya.. "kau ada waktu sepulang sekolah?" tanya Heechul saat sampai didepan Siwon.. Siwon menggeleng lalu tersenyum manis.. "tidak ada, ada apa?" tanya Siwon balik.. "aku ada perlu.. Temui aku dibawah pohon maple dekat sungai Namhan itu ne? Aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu.." jawab Heechul dengan wajah berseri seri. Siwon tak melepaskan senyumnya, dalam hatinya ia berjingkrak jingkrak senang.. Akhirnya Heechul memilihnya bukan Hankyung.. "tentu.."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_*Finding Lost Time*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Siwonnie.. Aku.. Ini.." Heechul memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah cerah berbentuk hati pada Siwon dengan malu malu.. Siwon tersentak melihat secarik kertas diatasnya, bertuliskan 'saranghaeyo' namun dengan senang hati ia menerimanya.. Siwon hendak mengucapkan kata 'nado' namun Heechul memotongnya.. "tolong berikan pada Hankyung.. Katakan ini dariku.. Maaf, aku terlalu malu jika memberikannya sendiri.."

JDEER!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"A-apa?" Siwon terbata menanggapi ungkapan Heechul. Wajahnya memerah bukan karena malu dia salah paham tetapi karena emosinya yang membuncah mengetahui Hankyung yang menang- walau pada awalnya mereka tidak berlomba- dan mendapatkan hati Heechul. Dengan kasar Siwon menerimanya. Lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Siwon berhenti setelah beberapa langkah meninggalkan Heechul. "akan ku berikan.." Siwon berucap lirih.. "Jika ingat.." ucap Siwon sangat lirih. Entah Heechul mendengarnya tidak.. Siwon pergi meninggalkan Heechul sendirian..

"Siwonnie~"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Finding Lost Time_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Hiks.. Maaf.. Maaf.. Jeongmal mianhae..." racau Siwon. Aku memeluk sahabatku itu. kuusap punggung Siwon perlahan. Aku tak bisa marah pada Siwon, melihat keadaannya sekarang yang mengisyaratkan penyesalan yang amat dalam..

"Sudahlah.. Tak apa.. Aku sudah memaafkanmu.." Aku tersenyum lembut pada Siwon. Membuat Siwon semakin merasa bersalah padanya.

"Hankyung-ah..." lirih Siwon. Ia pun menunduk dalam. Penyelasan yang amat besar memenuhi dadanya. Membuat dirinya sesak dan sulit bernafas.

"Siwon-ah.. Boleh kulihat apa yang diberikan Heechul padamu?" Aku berujar pelan. Siwon mendongak menatapku yang tengah menatapnya juga dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku hanya melihat. Kau... Boleh menyimpannya.." ucap Hankyung menyakinkan Siwon untuk memperlihatkan barang yang diberikan Heechul 'untuknya'. Siwon tampak berpikir. Lalu mengangguk..

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar.." ucap Siwon lalu segera berlari kedalam rumahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian datang membawa kotak berwarna merah cerah- yang agak kusam- berbentuk hati. Perlahan Aku menerima kotak itu dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

Aku membuka kotaknya. Terdapat surat yang berbalut amplop merah muda. Hankyung mengambilnya dan membaca surat didalamnya.

_'Dear Hannie-ya.._

_Maaf.._  
_Karena hanya kata itu yang dapat kukatakan sekarang.._  
_Karena aku telah mencintaimu.._  
_Karena sahabatmu ini telah berubah menjadi orang yang jahat dengan mencintaimu.._  
_Karena diriku yang egois ini.. Yang dengan seenaknya mencintaimu.._

_Maaf.._  
_Mungkin saat aku mengucap kata cinta padamu akan ada yang terluka.._  
_Mungkin kau akan membenciku saat aku mengucap kata cinta padamu.._  
_Mungkin karena diriku yang egois ini. Yang tak memperdulikan perasaan orang lain.._

_Maaf.._  
_Jika persahabatan kita bertiga akan hancur setelah ini.._  
_Jika kita tak mungkin sedekat dahulu lagi setelah ini.._  
_Jika tak akan ada lagi tawa seperti dahulu lagi.._  
_Jika hanya akan ada air mata yang mendampingi hidupku.._  
_Jika Siwon tahu apa yang aku tulis ini.. Lagi lagi karena diriku yang egois ini.._

_Yang tak bisa menjaga persahabatan kita, perasaan kita, dan kebersamaan kita.._

_Aku mencintaimu.._  
_Aku mencintaimu.._  
_Aku mencintaimu.._

_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku.._  
_Maaf.._  
_Aku telah melukai hati Siwon, aku tahu dia juga mencintaiku.._  
_Maaf.._  
_Aku telah menghancurkan perasaan kita dengan perasaan ini.._  
_Maaf.. Maaf.. Dan maaf.._

_With love,_  
_Kim Heechul'_

'tes!'

'tes!'

'tes!'

Air mata terus berjatuhan dari pelupuk mataku. Membanjiri pipi mulus nan putihku. Aku terisak keras.. Perasaanku terbalaskan.. Namun. Terlambat. Heechulku sudah tak ada.. Hanya ada kenangan yang terus terikat kuat di ingatanku yang sulit untuk dilepaskan..

"Mianhae, Hankyung.. Mianhae.." Siwon memeluk tubuhku..

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Finding Lost Time_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_3 tahun kemudian.._

"Siwon-ah!" seorang namja tampan memanggil seorang namja yang tengah menggandeng seorang namja cantik. Namja yang dipanggil oleh namja tampan itu mencari sumber suara dan mendapati seorang namja tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya keatas dibawah pohon yang tak asing baginya. Namja yang tengah menggandeng namja cantik itu berhenti sejenak mengamati siapa namja tampan yang memanggilnya itu. Tatapannya tertuju pada benda yang ada di pergelengan tangannya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri namja tampan itu.

"Hankyung-ah! Hei benarkah kau itu?" ucap Siwon- sang namja yang dipanggil namja tampan itu- senang. Lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu, Tan Hangeng..

"Siwonnie.. Lama tak bertemu.." ucap Hankyung senang. Diapun melirik namja cantik yang di gandeng Siwon tadi.. "Annyeong.. Kim Kibum.." sapa Hankyung ramah.

"Ahh.. Ne.. Annyeong.. Hangeng hyung.." balas Kibum tak kalah ramah.. Hankyung hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kibum.

"Hannie.. Kenapa tak datang diacara pernikahanku kemarin, eoh?"

"Ahh.. Maaf.. Aku baru saja datang dari Beijing. Maaf ya.. Ooh iya.. Chukkae atas pernikahan kalian.."

"Aish.. Ya sudahlah, gomawo.." ucap Siwon kesal.

"Kau ini.." ucap Hankyung sambil mencubit pipi Siwon gemas.

"Yak! Aku ini sudah menikah!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_'Hankyung-ah.._  
_Aku tak tahu harus memberikan apa untukmu_  
_Tapi aku memutuskan untuk memberikan jam tangan ini untukmu_  
_Sengaja, agar kau selalu ingat akan waktu_  
_Dan tak pernah melupakanku, kebersamaan kita, dan kenangan kita_  
_Kutitipkan cintaku pada sang ruang dan waktu untukmu_  
_Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan tahu perasaanku_  
_Karena kupercaya kepada ruang dan waktu, pasti mereka akan menyampaikannya padamu_  
_Kau tahu kenapa aku titipkan cintaku untukmu pada mereka?_  
_Tentu saja.._  
_Karena mereka akan menjamin..._  
_Kita tak akan kehilangan waktu yang telah kita lalui.._  
_Waktu yang berharga..'_

Kubaca lagi surat yang ada di dalam kotak pemberian Heechul dahulu. Surat yang terselip dibawah jam tangan cantik yang dihadiahkan Heechul untukku. Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Ternyata rasa cintaku begitu besar untuknya. Ahh.. Heechullie.. Nan bogoshipo, neomu..

Kutatap pohon yang tengah memayungiku ini. Pohon maple yang sudah tua dipinggir sungai Namhan. Pohon tua yang menyimpan jutaan kenanganku besama kedua sahabatku, Siwon dan Heechul. Pohon tua yang akan dan terus menjadi bukti pernah ada persahabatan antara aku, Siwon, dan Heechul..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan dibawah pohon maple itu. Semua kenangan terukir indah di setiap daunnya.. Tertanam kuat seperti akarnya.. Dan tak terhingga seperti dahan dahannya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong~**  
**Akhirnya end juga..**  
**Padahal mau buat project heechul yang ultah bulan lalu.. Tapi gak bisa T.T**

**Gimana readersdeul? Buruk banget ya? Maaf deh.. Itu emang agak aneh..**

**Jangan bingung ya kenapa aku buatnya ada Hankyung and Hangeng..**  
**Kan ada kata kata. 'Tan Hangeng yang sering disapa Hankyung' jelas kan?**

**Ooh iya, saya juga bisa dibilang author amatir..**  
**Jadi sangat butuh kritik dan saran yang membuat saya bisa lebih baik lagi ^^**

**jadi mohon bantuannya..**

**Akhir kata..**

**Review please..**

**Sign,**

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**


End file.
